Beczka
Mercedes-Benz W123 (pseudonim TW Beczka, ur. 1976, zm. 1986) – samochód klasy średniej-wyższej produkowany przez zakłady Mercedesa, znany ze swojej niezniszczalności. Zachwycił nawet polskich komunistów, którzy postanowili wymienić się z Niemcami na zasadzie: my bierzemy od was W123, Rosjanie kopiują silniki i wsadzają je do Wołgi. Historia modelu W 1976 roku ktoś w Mercedesie zorientował się, że dzieci kwiaty już dawno zakończyły swoją rewolucję i został tylko wiecznie naćpany Lemmy, dlatego też skrzydła w stylu pedalskich motylków stały się niemodne. Na dodatek wypadało jakoś ujednolicić estetycznie swoją gamę modelową[2]. Tak powstał samochód ekstremalnie nudny stylistycznie, a jednocześnie, jak to z takimi nudziarzami bywa, niezwykle wytrzymały. Na wyeksponowanie tej cechy zresztą od razu postawiono, wystawiając te pojazdy do rajdu Lądek Zdrój – Sidney. Beczki zajęły większość lokat w pierwszej dziesiątce, w tym pierwszą i drugą. Pozostałe miejsca okupowały zaś R107 i W116, gdyż samochody innych marek nie dały rady ukończyć wyścigu[3]. W 1982 roku przeprowadzono facelifting, podczas którego jedyną zmianą było wprowadzenie nieco ciemniejszych lamp, zmiana wzorów tapicerki oraz… instalacja odpustowych owiewek przy przednich drzwiach. Zapewne miało to na celu obniżenie hałasu od powietrza, ale nie miało zbytniego sensu w kontekście warczących silników. Symboliczna poprawa wizualna nie przełożyła się na wzrost sprzedaży, dlatego już w 1984 wprowadzono do sprzedaży baleron[4], a W123 ostatecznie znikło z produkcji w 1986. Mimo to, dzięki niezwykle wytrzymałej budowie, wiele W123[5] doczekało do exodusu aut niemieckich na wschód, który rozpoczął się w 2004 i przypadkowo zbiegł się z wejściem byłych państw RWPG do Unii. Dziś jednak wiele z tych samochodów znalazło swój drugi trzeci ee… powiedzmy, że następny dom w Afryce, gdzie dobijają ostatnie kilometry wożąc lokalnych watażków uzbrojonych w kałachy. Widać dziś już nawet Murzyn może się wozić merolem… http://nonsensopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Mercedes-Benz_W123?action=edit&section=2 edytujWersje nadwoziowe Beczki powstawały w 4 wersjach nadwoziowych: *'Sedan' – najbardziej popularna wersja. Dawniej kojarzyła się z luksusem, dziś wygląda najczęściej jakby miała złamać się na pół za sprawą charakterystycznej parabolicznej linii bocznej. *'Kombi' – dla niepoznaki oznaczony literką T'', oznaczającej ''Twój tata. Miało to wywoływać skojarzenia z samochodem rodzinnym i maskować fakt, że większość tego typu samochodów kończyła jako karawany pogrzebowe. Tego typu zastosowanie ułatwiało tylne zawieszenie pneumatyczne, dzięki któremu tył nie opadał i nie podnosił się po zmianie ilości bagażu. *'Coupé' – tu z kolei wybrano literkę C'', co miało nawiązywać do ''cycków, które mieliśmy dzięki temu samochodowi zobaczyć. Ale zaraz, jesteśmy przecież w Niemczech… tam kobiety mają cycki? *'Lang' – wbrew pozorom nie chodzi tu o długość członka właściciela, a jedynie o ośmioosobową limuzynę z dwiema tylnymi kanapami. http://nonsensopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Mercedes-Benz_W123?action=edit&section=3 edytujSilniki http://nonsensopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Mercedes-Benz_W123_karawan.jpg W zasadzie można uznać, że wersje sprzed modernizacji uległy samorzutnemu rozpadowi, dlatego szeroko omówimy tylko silniki montowane w wersjach po facelifitngu: *'200' – prosty gaźnikowy motor, w którym możliwość tankowania nafty i benzyny bezołowiowej[6] okupiona jest wysokim spalaniem i dynamiką na poziomie przeciętnego produktu polskiej myśli technicznej. *'230E' – tu już mamy wytrysk wtrysk, więc spalanie mniejsze, a i moc stosowniejsza. Gdzie mi, kretynie, leziesz z tym gazem?! To mechaniczny wtrysk Boscha jest, tu gazu nie założysz. *'250' – większa wersja dwusetki, dynamiką porównywalna z 230E. Niestety ze względu na duże spalanie, w całej murzyńskiej wsi może sobie pozwolić na niego tylko wódz. *'280E' – rzędowy, sześciocylindrowy potwór. Można powiedzieć, że w tym silniku każdy ze 185 koników hasa do porzygu, chcąc zamienić Beczkę w przyśpieszającą do setki w 8,5 s rakietę. *'200D, 220D, 240D' – grupka trzech zasilanych ropą silników, różniących się tylko wielkością komory spalania. Wszystkie posiadają zatem takie cechy jak: nieśmiertelność, brak mocy, zapewniający osiągi na poziomie Skody 105 oraz niskie zużycie paliwa. Uwaga! Pompa wtryskowa wytrzymuje tylko około 500 000 km. *'300D' – oryginalna jak na tamte lata pięciocylindrowa konstrukcja. Podobnie jak pozostałe diesle w zasadzie niezniszczalna, pali jednak więcej, a dalej nie chce jechać. *'300D TURBO' – doładowana wersja powyższego. Pali jednak mniej i jako jedyna chce jechać. Ceną za to jest posiadanie kolejnej części, która może się kiedyś tam popsuć – rzeczona turbosprężarka. http://nonsensopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Mercedes-Benz_W123?action=edit&section=4 edytujCiekawostki http://nonsensopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Mercedes-Benz_W123_230_CE_vr_green_TCE.jpg*Pewien grecki taksówkarz pokonał swoją Beczką 3 600 000 km bez remontu silnika. W podzięce za wytrwałość dostał od producenta za darmo W211, którego jednak sprzedał po roku ze względu na zbyt dużą awaryjność. *Przeciętny przebieg W123 z dieslem 2.0, po którym ulegał on pierwszej awarii powodującej jego unieruchomienie wynosił 852 777 km. Dla porównania nowe Mercedesy zwykle idą do remontu po góra 300 000 km, a w kilkukrotnie droższych Maybachach silnik wysiada po 600 000… *Cena importowanego do Polski W123 z drugiej ręki była za komuny dwukrotnie wyższa niż nowej Wołgi, do której dorzucano jeszcze gratisowy podsłuch i szczątki porwanych dzieci. Na Zachodzie proporcje były odwrotne. *Jeśli zmieszamy ze sobą Warszawę 210 oraz W123, otrzymamy Wołgę z dieslem.